


Hijack Week 2015

by themoistplinth



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Hijack Week 2015, M/M, smut in later chapters, so many angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoistplinth/pseuds/themoistplinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Hijack Stories from Hijack Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijack Week 2015

Day 1:  
“Only fools fall for you. Only fools do what I do”

He could not believe Jack had done that!

Hiccup hadn’t even wanted to go to that party! Hiccup had thought he and Jack would get to spend the night at home together, calm and together, with blankets, Netflix and Toothless purring gently against them. Instead Jack took the pair of them out to a house party at Aster’s (a pastime that Hiccup hated to be involved in greatly, and Jack knew this) before being embarrassed in front of every party goer by having an anxiety attack.

Hiccup stormed up the stairs to the flat, ignoring Jack’s pleas for forgiveness, and fumbling his keys into the lock of the door and swung the door open violently, leaving it to swing on its hinges loosely. Hiccup practically glowed with rage as he paced around the living room, unable to go anywhere in the flat that Jack could not find him.

“Hiccup I’m sorry,” Jack started, tears swelling in his eyes. Hiccup hated the tears. He hated that Jack felt like he could cry after he had done this to him in front of Snotlout and Tooth and Astrid and not even shown remorse until Hiccup had run away practically screaming. He hated that he felt he was entitled to that guilt. He hated that he wanted to hug Jack and make it all better, “Hiccup I’m sorry,” he repeated sobbing, “I didn’t mean to make this happen, I didn’t know-“

“You didn’t know?” Hiccup shouted demandingly with flying hands, angered brow and tearful eyes, “You didn’t know I hated parties? You didn’t know that if you put me in that situation I would respond in panic?” Hiccup barked a harsh, cruel laugh at Jack, a laugh that seemed alien even to him, “You knew Jack, you just didn’t care”.

Hiccup turned angrily from his boyfriend and wiped the angry tears from his eyes in disgust and fear; he didn’t know what was going to happen. All he knew was how angry Jack made him. How often Jack made him feel like an accessory, just another toy for Jack to flash to his friends, with absolutely no regard for how it made him feel.

How Jack disgusted him.

“I didn’t think,” Jack sobbed, “I didn’t even think about how it would make you feel. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this.”

“Well neither did I” spat back Hiccup, turning harshly back to Jack with blood boiling hot in his face with rage, “I didn’t mean to get that scared while you got shitfaced with your friends expecting me to help you home!”

“I didn’t ask for you to do that!” Jack cried, “I meant for you to have fun! I thought maybe if you let yourself-“

“Let myself?” Hiccup whispered angrily, “If I let myself? You think I enjoy this? You think I like feeling like this? Like everyone hates me, is talking about me, is thinking I’m an idiot? I hate being like this Jack, I can’t stand it”.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that-“

“Yes you did” Hiccup shouted, “It was the first meaningful, honest thing you’ve said in a long, long time. You’re finally being truthful”.

“It’s not what I meant” Jack shouted back angrily, blood rushing to his own face now, “You know it wasn’t. You know I don’t want to hurt you, I just want you to have fun!”

“Well I don’t have fun the way you do!” Hiccup barked back, “Maybe I find books and warm fires fun, not parties and clubbing!”

“I’m trying Hiccup!” Jack sighed loudly, “I’m trying as hard as I can to understand you”

“You make it sound like I’m a chore” Hiccup spat, “Like you hate dating me. I can’t believe I fell in love with someone like you. Only fools fall for you, Jack Frost. Only fools do what I do”

Hiccup turned on his heels, finally tearless, filled with single minded determination to get away from the flat. He tore down the stairs two at a time with only the thought of hate in his mind for Jack Frost.

And the thoughts of what might happen now that he had said these things. 

Of what he might have just started with the only boy he’d ever loved.


End file.
